Educated Prostitute
Over sized worm can. Fill me up with your sea cucumber. Educated "Sakura" Prostitute is the sister of rapist and internet troll Matou Shinji. Kiritsugu, a gentleman and scholar that two-timed an albino human-wannabe, ruined the life of Emiya Shirou and filled his head with the idea that he should be Batman. Kiritsugu then proceeded to die. She has a crush on Batman, a common occurrence in Japanese Educated Prostitutes. Appearance Long, violet hair that stretches as far as her whips do. Usually wears a pink ribbon to pretend she's not interested in providing any services. She has violet eyes that she utilizes to see. This power of hers allows her to gather information visually. When she Feels the Heavens, she transforms into Dark Sakura, which essentially changes the hue values for her hair and eyes so that she can cover more fetishes with just one body. Her ribbon also, somehow, turns purple. It is very annoying when you purchase a piece of clothing, only to have it ruined by corruption. It has happened to me with a couple of sweaters, although, usually they shrink. It's a very annoying situation. Before she got sent to be a worm can, Educated Prostitute actually had short black hair and aqua eyes. Tohsaka Rin, an extremely classy lady that plays for both teams, was the one that gave her her ribbon. Personality Regardless of her ocupation, she is actually very shy and timid, but possesses great inner strength (that essentially amounts to nothing). Educated Prostitute has a crush on Batman, due to his dedication and girth. When she turns into Dark Sakura, she gets very moody and feels like the superior classy lady Tohsaka Rin is taking her Batman away from her. Background In a somewhat surprising plot twist, Sakura is actually the biological sister of Tohsaka Rin, something you'd never guess considering the difference in class and sexual performance. Tohsaka Tokiomi, the children's father, realizing who the superior daughter was said "Screw you, I'll stick with the tsundere." and sent Sakura to be fed to worms by Matou Zouken, a creepy old man that stares eerily at visitors. It is with this deranged old man that Sexology Sensei Matou Shinji resides. Under Matou Zouken's care, Sakura is subjected to a rather rough form of love and education, being constantly a victim of mental and physical abuse. Seeking to use Sakura has a vessel for great deeds, Matou Zouken infuses a few hundred billion thousand worms with some sort of magical power and sends Sakura to be educated by them in a basement where some lighting would be fairly handy. The constant education increases Sakura's sexual frustration, so she cordially invites Matou Shinji to brutally rape her every now and then. Sakura's hair and eyes change color at this point. Worms and a rapist step-brother do that to a person. Sakura actively tries to hide the mess that she is. One day, she's chilling at school in her classroom with all of her zero friends and looks through the window, down to the field. She witnesses Emiya "Batman" Shirou trying to jump over an absurdly high-set bar and failing at it, progressively worse. This inability to moonjump over a static object inspires Sakura and makes her fall in love with Batman (a feeling we all know too well). She begins to visit Batman and educates him in the art of being completely oblivious to suggestive content so that she can get away with sexual acts simply by calling it Bonding. Powers and Abilities Vision Sakura is able to utilize both of her eyes. This grants her the ability to see. With this extraordinary power, she can acquire visual data. This is not very helpful when you're stuck in a basement surrounded by worms, though. Sexual Seafood Simply by being with another person, her presence makes others around her make comments that involve seafood. Such comments include: I wish I were a shrimp, so that people would suck my head right up. What the carp? Why must I shell out this much money for one hour, Sakura? Clothing Corruption Sakura is able to ruin her own clothing by turning into Dark Sakura. Quotes Put it anywhere. I was trained by worms in every orifice. Haha, that tickles, Mr. Worm!